


Stay Safe

by WarwomanWay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With everythin going on Skye makes time to warn Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Safe

**Skye_Is_The_Limit:** _Are you alone?_

**GingerBerry:**   _For now. I heard what happen. Are you ok?_

 **Skye_Is_The_Limit:**   _Im not sure anymore._

 **GingerBerry:**   _Where are you?_

 **Skye_Is_The_Limit:**   _Safe. I'm going underground for a while._

 **GingerBerry:**   _I assume this means no more contact for a while?_

 **Skye_Is_The_Limit:**   _Yes. I'm sorry Charlie._

**GingerBerry:** _Don't be. Just please take care of yourself, Skye._

**Skye_Is_The_Limit:** _I will. Watch your back._

**GingerBerry:**   _I will. I love you._

 **Skye_Is_The_Limit:**   _Love you too._


End file.
